Field
The present invention relates to an external power supply system that supplies electric power to the outside by using a fuel cell and secondary battery mounted on a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed external power supply systems that supply electric power to outside a vehicle by using a fuel cell and secondary battery mounted on the vehicle (for example, JP2013-198292A, JP2013-93941A).
In JP2013-198292A, if a failure occurs in an external power supply circuit connected to a vehicle (Fuel Cell Vehicle), the power supply from a high-pressure battery of the power circuit of the fuel cell vehicle to the external power supply circuit is stopped. Thus, the immediate stoppage of power supply due to a failure that has occurred in a part of a system was a problem because of insufficient ease of use for the user.
Moreover, in JP2013-93941A, the supply of power to the outside through an electrical discharge from a secondary battery is assumed, and in order to ensure that the state of charge (SOC) of the secondary battery is within a predetermined range, charging of the secondary battery is performed by the power generation of the fuel cell. Therefore, charging or discharging of the secondary battery occurs frequently, and variation in SOC occurs frequently, because of which the possibility of degradation of the secondary battery is high, and there is insufficient improvement in the life of the secondary battery, thus causing a problem.